exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Do
"Kind ? I guess I am. I didn't have much in the beginning, so... perhaps I am kind, but I'm not much else." - Do Do is one of the creations of Thot and the main vessel of the Melody. Story Purpose of Determination Do was created as the main vessel of the Melody, and wandered in The Desert, without eyesight, searching for purpose. Upon encountering Si then Fa, she slowly awoke from a haze, her whole existence resonating with them ; she quickly resolved to save all of them, protecting them from Carcini and freeing them from the nightmare of their purpose-seeking quest. Do thus calmed the justice-seeking Re, encouraged the wavering Mi and recruited the determined Sol, with the purpose of uniting everyone and eliminate all Carcini. A single person was left however : La, deemed as a terror by other women. Do confronted her, and during the confrontation, removed the blindfold that prevented her from seeing. Purpose of Absoluteness This caused reality around her to "break" - in a white realm, Do faced Thot, her creator, who asked her in what she believed. Wavering at first, Do was relentlessly attacked by Thot, who deemed her incomplete ; as he eliminated her, she briefly communicated with La in an abstract setting, tying her existence to her, as well to all the other girls she helped. This allowed the Melody in her to fully blossom, shattering Thot's influence and allowing Do to overpower her. Now complete, Do put Thot on trial - and he was eventually spare and made the women's prisoner. In order to complete her final purpose, Do eliminated the Carcini plaguing the Desert once and for all, helped with other keys. Dealing the final blow, however, made her resonate with Adonai, and caused Do to reach out to her, followed by the other Keys and Thot. There, she discussed briefly with Adonai and pledged her allegiance to her, subjugated by Adonai's presence and purity. Adonai accepted and welcomed the seven women as well as Thot in her palace. Appearance Do is a woman with orange hair and prismatic eyes, hidden by a black blindfold. She possesses unique clothes, purple and pink, who belonged to the Melody's original body. Personality At first, Do had nothing to hold on to, blindly chasing notes of the Melody; however, upon finding that there were other people like her, she gave herself the purpose to stay with them and give their life meaning, something she struggle to accomplish and eventually succeeded. Doing so allowed her to develop her own purpose as well. Do is protective, kind, and defines herself through her empathy and her bond with others. Perhaps due to her connection to Adonai, she is also quite attached to the concept of purity and despises Carcini for their naturally corrupted existence. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Due to her body being artificially born out of Lunar alchemy, she possesses physical abilities unreachable by humans. * Melody Manipulation: Re can manipulate the Melody in order to perform minor miracles around her, effectively warping reality around her to her will. She has no real specialty, instead possessing * Absolute Resonator: Uniquely, she cannot summon Archons, but instead possesses an intimate tie allowing her to resonate with Adonai in order to access temporary divine abilities. She however needs the six other parts of the Melody for that. Storylines * UnDefined features Do as a main protagonist. Trivia * Do is named after one of the seven musical notes. Category:Character Category:Desert